


Provide me that soundtrack

by yanderell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Ballet, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Katsudon power, Lapdance, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, They are so in love with each other, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Victor likes to watch, Yuuri get's emotional after sex you can't tell me otherwise, Yuuri in tights, Yuuri likes to listen, cumslut Yuuri, eros mode, facials and blowjobs incoming, fond Sochi memories, inappropriate use of Minako's ballet studio, it's lapdance time, minimal angst, no beta we die like men, omg them tights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderell/pseuds/yanderell
Summary: Them tights. Victor thought, his cock straining against his tight bikini slip. He definitely does this on purpose.Or: Yuuri knows what to wear during practice.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victuuri - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Track 1,2,3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'll see myself out, bye

____________________

**Track 1.**  
____________________

_ Yuutopia, 2 AM: _

Yuuri stood still, ear pressed against the wall and heart throbbing so loud that he was afraid it would jump right through his chest. The subtle slapping sounds became louder and more huffs followed. Delicious slick sounds that went straight to his groin. He palmed himself through his pants and bit his lower lip.

_ Fuck… fuck!!! Victor is touching himself in the room next to me.  _

_ I might come from the thought alone.  _

_ This is too much. I should leave before I can’t hold back anymore…. _

Yuuri sat back and took a deep breath as he pressed his palm against his crotch to calm down a bit. He knew that if he were to get off while listening to Victor’s movements, he would not be able to look him in the eyes tomorrow. It’s different to masturbate thinking about the one you love and actually hearing the one you love pleasures themselves.

_ This might be the only time I hear him and be close to him like this.  _

“Vic...uto...ru…” and so he did it. He took himself out of his pants, his dripping length, leaving wet stains on his pants as he put his thumb and pointing finger together to encircle the base of his cock. Yuuri moved his hand deliciously slow, precum pooling at the tip of his cock as he twisted his wrist upwards. 

“Ha... <3”

Victor seemed to be finishing on the other side, a few huffs followed by a low and drawn out moan. Yuuri got lost in the movie inside his head and the real soundtrack provided next doors. He hiccupped as he started to come all over his hand and whimpered Victor’s name like a mantra. 

“Victor… Victor… Vi...” 

He tried to catch his breath again, his cock still twitching in his hand from the sudden overstimulation. Tears formed in his eyes as guilt flooded his mind. 

If Victor knew what he just did right now, he would pack his stuff and leave to go back to Russia immediately. Maybe he wouldn’t even take his luggage with him first, but order a moving company to pick it up later so he could leave the house without being seen. Yuuri sniffled and tried to blink his tears away. He stared at his sticky hand. 

_ He would be so disgusted if he knew I’d ears dropped on him and jerked off like a pervert. I am the worst. Victor does not deserve a student like this. I don’t deserve him as a coach.  _

_ He will leave. _

_ I don’t want him to leave.  _

_ I don’t want this to be over.  _

As he expected anxiety hit him hard, he felt like throwing up.

_ Victor… Victor!  _

Yuuri was too afraid to leave the room and go to the bathroom, afraid that he might get caught by a family member or Victor himself. So he cleaned his hand and spent cock with a tissue before hiding under his bedsheets and crying himself to sleep.

“Victor, forgive me...” 

____________________

**Track 2.**  
____________________

The next morning Victor was bright as sunshine, it seemed he woke up early and went for a run or a jog with Makkachin, who was lying in the living room totally exhausted.

Yuuri seized the chance and got ready in the bathroom, he put all laundry and training clothes in the laundry machine as to “not raise suspicion” as to why he started the washing machine first in the morning.

His eyes were a bit swollen and he sighed in defeat. Well, he did not sleep much after all.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuri <3 Ohayou <3!” Victor’s heart-shaped mouth beamed the whole room alight, and he jumped at him and hugged him tightly. Too tight and too intimate for Yuuri’s liking.

“Good morning Victor, sorry I overslept a bit.”

“You look tired… don’t worry Yuuri, we trained the whole day yesterday right? Let’s do something different today. Something to focus on stretching and flexibility. No cardio elements today.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Ballet!” Victor winked and posed accordingly.

“Ballet??” Yuuri was surprised. Positively. Dancing with Victor has been a long time dream.

“I booked Minako-sensei’s studio from 2 PM onwards. So we’ll be able to concentrate on our training. Just the two of us. Would you like that?”

“Yes! I’d love that.” Yuuri felt like crying again. How can a single person be so perfect?

_ Just the two of us. THE TWO OF US!!!  _ He was excited like the first night Victor had spent at the inn.

Victor approached and closed the distance. He placed his hand on his shoulders and leaned in to whisper. That close, Yuuri could smell his cologne and a hint of his shampoo.

“Then… eat breakfast, lie down again and get some of that missing sleep, we’ll leave around 1:30 pm and eat on the way to the studio  _ da _ ?” Victor smiled and let his hands wander behind his back to slide down his lower back slowly. He winked and gave his cheeks a subtle squeeze and held his breath in awe as he had his hands filled with that  _ delicious _ booty.

“ _ H...hai _ !” Yuuri stuttered nervously and way too excited. His confidence went up the roof with each touch from his long time crush, but at the same time, he feared the heartbreak that would definitely come.

Maybe he could seduce Victor after all. But a future with him together? There’s no way this could ever happen because, in the end, he’d still be a dime dozen Japanese skater and way out of his league. That’s what Yuuri desperately tried to remind himself of every time he felt his heart burst with longing and the need to touch him.

Victor was a playboy, they were seducing each other for the sake of his Eros performance. And Yuuri was okay with that because even if it was just pretended, the short time he spent with his idol together would make him happy until his dying day.

____________________

**Track 3.**  
____________________

Victor was losing his shit after 10 minutes. He was not prepared for those black tights that Yuuri was wearing. They accentuated his curvy ass and muscular thighs perfectly. Every move only enhanced his already erotic features.

_ Them tights.  _ Victor thought, his cock straining against his tight bikini slip.  _ He definitely does this on purpose. _

He kept looking at that gorgeous ass from behind, glad that Yuuri was too engrossed with the music and choreography of a scene from Swan Lake to notice the sweat that was forming on his temples. He needed to get off quickly. In the bathroom, at least twice - but he was unable to take his eyes off this delicious ass moving gracefully in front of him. Yuuri glanced at him, eyelashes lowered, and fingers pointing to him. Victor was at the edge of his seat and ready to stand up.

“Yuuri… I’ll be right back.” 

“Victor?... Wait!” Yuuri grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. Victor was conflicted.

“Can I….h… sit on your… lap.”

“ **What**?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri… If you continue your dance on my lap.” And make me come like you did at the banquet. Do it baby, please.
> 
> “I can try, I think.”
> 
> “Oh you definitely can, detka.”

> “Can I….h… sit on your… lap.”
> 
> “What?”

“Can I rest on your lap…?” Yuuri whispered, almost choking on the letters. “... a… bit?... Please?”

Victor dropped back onto his seat and looked at him with eyes wide open. Yuuri parted his legs, placing them on either side of Victor’s thighs and sat down slowly, his hands around his neck. His breathing was heavy and his lips quivered. He was nervous beyond limits. Victor feared he’d come right away. He’d never been so turned on in his life before. Well except for  _ that  _ one night in Sochi. He touched Yuuri’s lower back and let his fingers stretch the seam of his tights to get a handful of his ass without looking as desperate as he felt.

_ Fuck… _

“Victor sorry for being so selfish today, I’m so worked up by you watching me.”

Yuuri’s hips moved in gentle waves and he rocked against him to feel the hard surprise in Victor’s pants. He felt so warm, so strong. Yuuri was melting into his arms as Victor massaged his asscheeks. 

“God  _ I’m  _ worked up by watching you.” Victor sighed and bit his lower lip.  _ Fuck _ .

“Viku...toru… <3 Do you like my tights?” 

Victor grunted. He didn’t intend to lose his composure so quickly but that sweet noises that his obedient student made, made his cock twitch in his pants. “ _ Da _ ,  _ detka I love how they look on you _ …. your gorgeous ass and that cheeky smirk you’ve been throwing at me..." 

"Glad you noticed." Yuuri sighed in relief. His cheeks glowing from heat.

"I need to go to the toilet. Will you let me?”

“What if I say you can’t?” Yuuri whispered and rocked forward with force, to sit directly on top of his big bulge. “What if I want you to keep watching me dance?”

“Yuuri… If you continue your dance  _ on my lap _ .”  _ And make me _ come  _ like you did at the banquet. Do it baby, please. _

“I can try, I think.”

“Oh you definitely can,  _ detka _ .”

Yuuri was embarrassed but smiled shyly anyway. “Let me choose a song for you then.” He stood up to grab his iphone to in order to change the playlist, but Victor grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back down. 

“No need for that. Create music with your body, like you do when you skate.”

Yuuri complied and started to grind down and kissed Victor’s cheek.

Victor’s cock was rubbing between his ass, the silky tights adding to the sensation as he rocked his hips upward to fuck along the crease between those tasty cheeks. It made the silky material wet and Yuuri felt the hot wetness increasing there. He was spilling over like a sink.

“Victor… am I making you feel good?” Yuuri kept moving  _ way too slow.  _

“Yes baby, you’re fucking gorgeous, but right now I really need to cum. Can you help me with that?”

“YES I can.” Yuuri moaned, hearts in his eyes and his cock also straining against his dancer’s belt. “Tell me what to do?”

“Can you get on your knees for me?”

Victor took out his throbbing cock and hissed as the cool air engulfed his dripping length.

He was so hard that his cock was springing out of his pants and so heavy that it pointed right at Yuuri’s forehead. And he was impressed.

_....that big. Russians are so impressive. That would stretch me out completely. Ah… I want this inside me. _

“Victor’s …” Yuuri drooled as he opened his mouth tentatively to nib on the head, careful not to do anything “wrong”. He just wanted to feel the hot member in his mouth, the weight, the girth stretching his throat apart, and the saltiness of his precum.

Yuuri averted his gaze, eyes brimming with tears as his confidence suddenly left him. “... actually I never… have… I don’t know if I can make you feel good.”

“Yuuri you don’t know what you do to me… even if you just keep breathing next to my cock I’m not gonna last.”

_ I gonna cum all over your face. _

“Look at me  _ detka _ .” Victor’s voice got an octave lower and Yuuri melted as he grabbed his chin and thumbed his lips. “Only you can make me this desperate. Just do whatever feels natural to you.”

It was so different from sucking on a dildo or banana. Now that Yuuri thought about it, it was even ridiculous to compare both. He took him into his mouth and started to play with his tongue, experimenting with soft nibs with his teeth and increasing the suction step by step till he felt confident enough to go deeper down on him. His cock was cut and so so warm. Despite the hardness, the skin felt so soft and he absolutely loved how he could pull it up slightly by sucking harder.

“Yuuri… <3 fuck... that feels so good...”

Victor groaned, unable to hold back any longer as Yuuri sucked and licked deliciously on his cock like he had some melting icecream stick in front of him. He rocked his hips upwards absentmindedly, only when he heard the Japanese choke on his length did he realize that he was pushing too deep too fast.

Yuuri let go of his length with a soft pop - he licked his lips that were dripping with precum and glanced up bashfully. He was obviously pleased with the result. And oh god, Victor was so in love with that shy smile. 

“Victor <3… I promise I swallow everything.”

“God  _ detka _ , open up your throat, take me in as deep as you can.”

“Nnnh...gh… <3 ”

Yuuri swallowed him down and Victor was in heaven. The contradiction of his throat milked him and the nose tickled his pubic hair and god he was going to come down that throat. Victor couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw Yuuri deep throating him and he cried out when Yuuri bobbed his head a few more times before nearly pulling out and sucking on his head. He saw the boy on his knees stroking himself while sucking vigorously and Victor just let go.

He never came that hard from a blowjob before. Now he was even wondering if the blowjobs he got before were real. This was just too overwhelming.

Yuuri swallowed and huffed through his nose as he finished off himself with a few strokes and the sounds he made were priceless. He stifled a cry as he came all over Victor’s shoes, far too gone to feel sorry or worried about it. Victor’s cock - still hard - rested on Yuuri’s upper cheek and twitched as he spilled out a bit more cum.

“Yuuri…. yuuri…. god…”

“Okay, now I’m embarrassed.” Yuuri’s face was red and a streak of cum ran down his cheek, he wanted to turn away but Victor dropped his arms and pulled him up into a hug.

“Don’t be...,  _ solnyshko.. _ .”

“It’s still so … " Yuuri swallowed and stared at Victor’s erect cock as if it were a knife.

"You’re on your knees and just swallowed me down. I’m so turned on… the things you do to me. Tell me Yuuri, what is it you want  _ me  _ to do?”

Yuuri’s breath hitched, and he blushed. “I want you to  _ penetrate  _ me.”

“Yuuri… fuck!!! …. you can’t just say things like that out loud.” 

Victor grabbed his cock and squeezed tight to prevent another load of cum shooting out. 

"Did you just come a little?" Yuuri smirked, bathing in newfound self-confidence. 

"Oh yes baby, close call. but I want to save the best part for your insides. Tell me, have you fingered yourself before?" 

And there was bashful shy Yuuri again. Victor chuckled. 

_ Why are you so cute my dear? _

"Un… a few times."

_ I can’t tell him that I- (/§)$%/)§=& _

Victor waited for him to continue.

"The day of your arrival after I saw you naked in the onsen… you were SO BIG even though you were not hard… So..." 

Victor’s eyes widened in surprise.

"I couldn't hold back and I pushed in 4 fingers… " Yuuri whispered and tightened his grip in Victor's hair. 

"... Thinking about your .... oh my god..." 

"I love it when you are an honest boy. It makes me want to reward you." 

It got darker outside and Yuuri was worried that Minako-sensei would come back to close the studio for the day. "Victor… are we done here?" Yuuri whispered and smiled when Victor stood up and got some tissues out of the bathroom to clean them and the floor up.

"Let’s head home and continue  _ training _ there  _ da _ ?" 

" _ Da. _ " 

Yuuri was on all fours leaning on his arms, with his ass up in the air and Victor hovering on top of him. 

‘Training’ ended up in Yuuri’s ass swallowing down Victor's cock balls deep - making him bite down into his pillow and screaming internally as the thick length got pulled out to the tip only to be pushed inside again with a single thrust.

The wet sound of skin slapping on skin was so obscene, that for a moment even Victor had to bite back a groan as he sank down on him again and continued to slap his balls with full force onto that sweet ass.

"Ohhh Victoruu ...." Yuuri cried and tried to breathe regularly but every fiber of his body screamed for release and he was lost in the pleasure and the slight pain that came with it.

"Fuck… Yuuri, you are so tight… Relax a bit or I can’t stay that deep for long. Like this, do you feel it in your tummy?"

“Yes, it’s throbbing…” Yuuri cried and pushed back harder. “I feel it so deep inside of me… can you stay like this for a bit? It hurts a bit when you move.”

“Sorry baby… of course.” Victor leaned in to kiss him. So he focused on grinding deeper instead.

  
  


"Something is… something is... nggghhh... <3 " Yuuri spasmed under his coach and clenched around the thick cock in him as he came untouched. 

Victor held still and pushed against him, even though he wanted to fuck Yuuri through his orgasm. He knew that the boy was already overwhelmed by coming with a cock in his ass.

“Hnnnghhh…hhmmm <3....” Yuuri whimpered as he spilled loads of cum onto the bedsheet.  He was coming in an intense haze. 

Victor enjoyed the way Yuuri’s rim was clenching around him as the aftershocks of his orgasm flew through him and he decided that he wanted to come right there in his  _ deepest _ part. 

He grabbed Yuuri’s hips and with a final, brutal thrust he pulled him back and pressed inside till his balls were squeezed painfully hard and he let it all out inside of him. The sounds Yuuri made were enough to keep him hard while he was pumping his seed inside of his tummy. 

"Such a good boy you are sweetheart..." Victor groaned, his voice heavy with lust as he continued to rock his slowly softening member inside of him while he caressed his lower stomach. “I love you.”

"Victor’s semen … inside of me...." Yuuri smiled and tears formed in his eyes. He felt vulnerable and emotional. "So warm, Victor… I love you too, you’re my everything. I’m so happy right now, that I made you feel good.”

“My Yuuri… why are you so cute?” Victor chuckled and kissed his lips tenderly. “...sweet sweet Yuuri… something is leaking out my dear. I gotta push it back inside.” He said, his heart-shaped smile back on his face.  


Yuuri shrieked.

" **What**?"

\-------

**Author's Note:**

> To all my bookmarks/subscriptions:  
> "I'm gonna do something with all those updates you post. Something that'll make you shiver..."  
> *destiny 2 drifter voice*


End file.
